


Over Cookies

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Horatio bond further over cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Cookies

Horatio did the only thing he could when Calleigh answered the door, he laughed.  Her face, along with spots on her shirt and jeans, were streaked with something white.  Reaching out, he wiped at one of the streaks, determining it was flour.

"Horatio, What are you doing here?" she asked stepping aside to let him come in.

"You left early.  I thought I'd come by and check on you."

"I.. ah... had a few errands to run and since the paperwork on the case was turned in..." she explained as she led him through to the kitchen.

Horatio was in for a surprise when he saw the state of her kitchen. It was in a total state of disarray with piles of used mixing bowls and a dusting of flour over the counters.  He knew she cooked but he'd never have expected her to be quite this domestic.  Then he saw exactly what she was doing. Cookies. Plates of cookies had been arranged and were covered with cellophane. 

Turning to look at her, he stated, "You're the one. The cookie faerie?" Every holiday plates of cookie appeared in the break rooms and disappeared just as fast but no one knew who made them.  Until now.

"Guilty as charged.  But you won't tell will you?" she almost begged, making the cookies for everyone was something she liked to do and watching their reactions was the reason she did it holiday after holiday, or when a case had been hard and they needed a pick me up.

Closing the distance between them, he snagged a cookie and took a bite before answering.  "Not a word."

But, she knew by his smile there was more coming so she just waited for it.

"As long as I get my own plate..." most of the time all he got was the last few cookies they left not wanting to be caught eating the whole lot.

Grabbing another cookie she held it up for him to take.  "Handsome, you can have all you want."

It was his turn to do the unexpected and instead of taking the cookie from her fingers, he leaned down and took a bite of it from where she held it up, pausing to run his lips over her fingers.  Her sharp intake of breath told him all he needed to know.  Their flirting over the years was just an extended foreplay until they were ready to admit their feelings. It looked as if the time was finally right for them.

Pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her, he touched his lips to hers.  At her soft sigh, he deepened their kiss.  In her arms, over a plate of Christmas cookies he came home.  


End file.
